


Времена магии и всего такого

by fidelity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Awkward Crush, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Translation, Wizards, vaguely historical setting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:56:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм - помощник королевского мага в Капитолии и его, похоже, ненавидит Вселенная. У него не получается ни одно заклинание, а ещё он по уши влюбился в самого раздражающего и безрассудного повелителя хаоса во всём городе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Времена магии и всего такого

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Time of Magic and Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881912) by [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace). 



– Почему, как бы я ни старался, каждый раз что-то идёт не так? – проворчал Сэм.

Дин подошёл к нему и утешительно похлопал рукой по плечу. 

– Лично я думаю, что ты проклят, братишка.

– О, это так помогло, спасибо, – насмешливо ответил Сэм и сердито сложил руки на груди, пока над его рабочим столом сгущался дым. 

– Возможно, Вселенная пытается послать тебе знак. Может быть, тебе нужно перестать так чётко следовать правилам из учебников, если при каждой попытке происходит вот это.

– Чудесный совет от человека, который думает, что от чтения можно заболеть.

– Нет, он прав, – из-за дыма раздался ехидный голос, и Сэм расстроенно застонал.

– Уходи, Габриэль, – слабо произнёс Сэм.

– Эй, я серьёзно! – сказал Габриэль, отмахиваясь от дыма и подходя ближе. – Я никогда не следовал правилам и посмотри, где я теперь оказался!

– Вчера ты на целый час оказался в колодках, а на прошлой неделе сам король бросил тебя в темницу. 

Габриэль пожал плечами.

– Зато я не поджигаю своё рабочее место каждый день, – беззаботно ответил он и с ухмылкой на губах ушёл. 

Как будто чтобы поиздеваться над Сэмом, его окутанный дымом рабочий стол действительно загорелся именно в этот момент.

– Боги, дайте мне сил, – взмолился Сэм, но единственный ответ, которого он дождался, были слова Дина о том, что он сходит к колодцу за водой, чтобы как следует потушить тлеющий стол. 

Быть учеником мага тяжело, как бы Дин ни смеялся над отсутствием физической нагрузки. Дин ни за что не смог бы поститься три дня, чтобы очиститься перед сложным заклятием, и не смог бы высидеть достаточно долго, чтобы прочитать свиток, не говоря уже о книге. Поэтому когда Дина приняли на службу оруженосцем (если всё пойдёт хорошо, скоро он станет рыцарем), Сэм подумал, что это благословение. По крайней мере, благодаря этому Дин был слишком занят, избивая всё подряд, и не придирался к выбранной Сэмом работе. 

Но он, кажется, никогда не был слишком занят, чтобы подразнить Сэма за его неудачи.

Это было так нечестно. Сэм учился, задавал вопросы, тяжело трудился, и, несмотря на это, всё всегда шло не так. Что-нибудь вечно загоралось, или расплавлялось, или взрывалось, или, как во время одного слегка шокирующего случая, меняло пол. Мастер Сингер был недоволен. 

Но по-настоящему существование Сэма отравлял не надоедливый старший брат, не тянущаяся полоса несчастных случаев и даже не наказания, которые он каждый раз получал от наставника, когда что-то разрушал. Нет, что действительно доставало Сэма – это Габриэль.

Лорд Габриэль Милтон тоже был магом, и Сэм благодарил свою удачу, что Габриэля не было рядом, когда он стал учеником королевского мага и когда ему назначали наставника. Потому что Габриэль, кажется, не только делал всё, чтобы появиться рядом каждый раз, когда у Сэма снова ничего не получалось, но в то же время ему каким-то образом удавалось быть очаровательной и странно привлекательной сволочью. Из-за этого Сэм разрывался между ненавистью к каждой частичке Габриэля и желанием скулить у его ног. Если бы пришлось иметь с этим дело и к тому же работать с Габриэлем, для Сэма это стало бы нескончаемой пыткой.

Не то чтобы Габриэль вообще хотел ученика, и, по мнению Сэма, это очень утешало. Потому что магия Габриэля могла как помочь, так и убить. И хотя Габриэлю всегда удавалось всё исправить, Сэм думал, что никто не должен сильно страдать от услуг Габриэля, а после ещё и платить за это. Габриэль даже не называл себя магом. Вместо этого он звал себя трикстером, и Сэм считал, что это наиболее подходящее слово, какое можно придумать. Потому что в руках Габриэля даже простейшие заклятия могли превратиться в источник огромных проблем. 

Но ещё он создавал самые прекрасные фейерверки, самые вкусные конфеты, а его волосы выглядели такими мягкими и шелковистыми в свете костра, а в его глазах кружились золотые вихри, как в медовухе… и Сэму нужно перестать писать стихи. В любом случае, сам Габриэль только всё усложнял. Но из-за этого Сэм не перестал глупо очаровываться каждый раз, когда Габриэль щёлкал пальцами и выполнял очередной потрясающий трюк. 

Что он и сделал снова, как только Сэм подумал, что ситуация не станет ещё унизительнее. После очередного громкого щелчка над пламенем возникла одинокая тёмно-серая дождевая туча и полила всё рабочее место Сэма сильным, но чётко направленным ливнем. 

Сэм повернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, что Габриэль ему подмигнул, развернулся и ушёл. И настроение Сэма не улучшилось, когда туча, закончив тушить огонь, начала следовать за ним. Впрочем, когда Мастер Сингер увидел промокшего, испачканного помощника, он настолько сильно засмеялся, что забыл наказать Сэма. Это было хорошо. Было неприятно, когда большую часть дня, пока туча не растворилась, промокшему Сэму пришлось ничего не делать и просто бесполезно слоняться без дела. Поэтому, как обычно, у Сэма осталось смешанное представление о Габриэле. Сэм восхищался его магией, но его методы раздражали. Точнее, их отсутствие.

В любом случае, ситуация начала немного выходить из-под контроля. Дин стал замечать, что яростные высказывания Сэма о ненависти к Габриэлю не всегда вполне искренни. И хотя здесь, в цивилизованном мире королевского Капитолия, такие наклонности не встречали неодобрения, Сэм не был полностью готов объяснять Дину, что женщины его привлекали так же, как репа. То есть, не привлекали вообще. 

И вишенкой на торте была уверенность Сэма, что, хотя Габриэль особо и не скрывал, что ему нравятся люди всех полов, в лучшем случае он смог бы предложить пару ночей веселья. Потому что, несмотря на то, что он был самопровозглашённым трикстером, ещё он был лордом. А лордам нужно было жениться и делать наследников. Такова была правда жизни. Для членов суда выбор какой-либо профессии был редкостью, но Габриэль, кажется, хотел нарушить каждое неписаное правило для лордов. Но у него всё ещё были земли и обязанности, про которые нельзя было забывать, и раз уж Габриэлю нравилось жить в роскоши, Сэм сомневался, что он пожертвует ей ради… тех неясных моментов, о которых Сэм иногда мечтал в моменты слабости. Чаще всего в этих мечтах были они вдвоём, цветочные поляны, завтраки в лесу и…

Сэму нужно перестать быть настолько жалким.

Поэтому лучше было любыми способами избегать Габриэля. Но этот план был уничтожен на корню, когда однажды утром Сэм пришёл к Мастеру Сингеру и узнал, что ему назначили нового наставника. У Сэма сильно сжался желудок, потому что город был большим, но в нём было не так уж много опытных магов. Эта шокирующая новость могла значить только одно. Сэм едва сдержался, чтобы его не стошнило на коврик у двери Мастера Сингера, когда ему сказали явиться в комнаты Габриэля в восточной части королевского замка. 

И Сэм принял единственное разумное решение. Он решил убраться отсюда к чертям. 

Сэм побежал обратно в свою комнату за кухнями замка, побросал скудные пожитки в мешок и пошёл, не оглядываясь назад. Он попытает удачу в каком-нибудь другом городе, а лучше в другой стране. Один раз Сэма приняли учеником, он был уверен, что примут снова. Единственный вопрос – захочет ли Дин пойти вместе с ним. Сэм не смог бы ежедневно работать с Габриэлем и при этом не оказаться убитым или с разбитым сердцем, или, что вероятнее, с ним бы произошло и то, и другое.

Сэм пошёл на тренировочную площадку. Рыцари ещё не встречали Дина этим утром, что не было так уж удивительно, потому что иногда Дин видел дно слишком большого количества кружек в таверне. Сэм побежал в комнату Дина в доме оруженосцев. Сэм даже не постучался, потому что, прожив большую часть жизни с Дином, он убедился, что Дин не может делать абсолютно ничего такого, чего он уже не видел, как бы прискорбно это ни было для спокойствия Сэма. Но как только Сэм распахнул дверь, он начал спешно пересматривать это утверждение. 

Потому что Дин был в кровати, как и ожидалось. И, что неудивительно, он был в ней не один. Но человек, который был с ним этим утром, был не пышногрудой буфетчицей и не стройной портнихой. Из-под одеял появилась вполне мужская голова с растрёпанными волосами и затуманенными глазами, принадлежавшая рыцарю, с которым Сэм не был близко знаком. Сэр Кастиэль, если Сэму не изменяет память. Ни один из парочки на кровати не был даже немного удивлён, поэтому Сэму пришлось быстро отбросить промелькнувшую идею о том, что во всём может быть виновата медовуха тройного брожения. 

– Эм… привет, Сэмми. Не слышал, что нужно стучаться? – неловко сказал Дин, пока Кастиэль едва моргнул, глядя на него. 

У Сэма не было слов.

– Дин, что… с каких пор ты… он не женщина! – Сэм неудачно подобрал слова для последней части фразы. 

Дин выразительно поднял бровь, и на этот раз Сэм ощутил себя настолько тупым, каким, казалось, его считал Дин. 

– Да ты что, я не заметил, спасибо, что подсказал, братик. 

– Сэмюэль, – прохрипел Кастиэль. Его голос звучал так, как будто Кастиэль провёл всю ночь за такими занятиями, за которыми Сэм не хотел бы представлять своего брата и его партнёра любого пола. – Я рад встретить тебя, хотя я надеялся на более… достойную обстановку. 

– Я... вы… это… – заикался Сэм.

– Не приукрашивай, Сэм, скажи, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь, – сказал Дин, улыбаясь, как бесстыжий ублюдок, которым он и был. И самодовольное выражение его лица было отчасти виновато в том, какие слова вслед за этим вылетели изо рта Сэма.

– Ты никогда не станешь дядей! – проорал он, развернулся и убежал. Он протиснулся мимо нескольких недовольных оруженосцев и оказался на узкой улочке снаружи, тяжело дыша. 

– Как моя жизнь превратилась в это… как такое вообще возможно? – рассерженно бормотал Сэм, шагая, но никуда не направляясь. – Как одному человеку может так часто не везти… как… то есть, я тяжело работаю, я отдаю долги, я вежливый, я помогаю людям.

Несколько людей странно посмотрели на Сэма, пока он шёл по улице и говорил сам с собой, но Сэм едва ли их заметил. 

– Я не заслуживаю всего этого дерьма, – проворчал Сэм. – И почему я чувствую себя опозоренным? Это не меня застукали со спущенными штанами. Боги, надеюсь, на них были штаны…

– На ком нет штанов? – голос раздался настолько близко позади Сэма, что он слегка подпрыгнул. Но ему не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто это.

– Прооосто идеально, – вздохнул Сэм и продолжил идти.

Габриэль вздохнул и продолжил идти близко следом.

– Ладно, хорошо, не говори мне. К тому же, единственные штаны, которые я хочу увидеть на полу, – твои. 

Сэму не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, что Габриэль поигрывает бровями.

– Только мои? – с горечью в голосе спросил Сэм. – Тогда обитатели половины городских борделей расстроятся.

– Оу! – театрально вскрикнул Габриэль. – Прямо в сердце, Сэм! Впрочем, эта твоя новая брутальная сторона очень сексуальна. 

– Ох, отстань от меня. 

– Я бы отстал, но, видишь ли, этим утром я должен был принять своего первого ученика. Представляешь, он так и не пришёл!

Сэм невольно фыркнул. 

– Тонкий намёк, Габриэль. Очень тонкий.

– Да, я тоже так подумал. Приятно знать, что наши мнения совпадают.

Незаметно для самого себя Сэм вернулся в замок. Было достаточно повернуть и пройти через внутренний двор, чтобы попасть к восточной башне и к комнатам Габриэля. Сэм медленно остановился, всё его нутро заполнилось страхом. Его попытка сбежать только привела к ещё одному потрясению именно в то утро, когда Сэм меньше всего в этом нуждался, поэтому он просто стоял, не зная, что делать дальше. 

– Послушай, парень, я понимаю, ты думаешь, что я нанял тебя, чтобы издеваться. Но я клянусь, это нечто большее, – сказал Габриэль, его голос был непривычно тихим. – Если ты зайдёшь, я всё объясню. 

Сэм наконец-то повернулся к нему лицом, ожидая увидеть знакомый шаловливый отблеск или плохо спрятанные признаки нечестности. Но на этот раз лицо Габриэля было открыто, а все маски, за которыми он обычно прятался, кажется, исчезли. Он смотрел Сэму в глаза, безмолвно прося довериться. Что было не так уж просто сделать с трикстером. Но Сэм уже был сильно потрясён и, к тому же, в нём сохранилось жалкая жажда быть близко к Габриэлю. Поэтому итог мог быть только один: кивнув головой, Сэм вслед за Габриэлем начал подниматься по ступеням в башню. 

Комнаты Габриэля и его мастерская выглядели так, как будто Сэм уже бывал здесь. Повсюду был хаос. На всех поверхностях лежали книги, сломанные мензурки и котелки, компоненты для заклинаний и одежда. В ответ на приподнявшиеся брови Сэма Габриэль слегка пожал плечами. 

– Обычно я не провожу здесь много времени. Наверное, это заметно. Садись, – сказал он, указав Сэму на кровать в углу, которая казалась единственным предметом мебели, свободным от мусора. 

С трудом сглотнув, Сэм присел на кровать, в которой представлял себя так много раз. Да, и совсем никакой неловкости. Пока Сэм пытался не думать о своих фантазиях, Габриэль откуда-то достал маленький табурет и сел напротив Сэма, оказавшись с ним практически лицом к лицу. К тому же, Габриэль сел так близко, что их колени соприкасались. Сэм не мог определиться, было ли это чудесно или ужасно. 

– Дело вот в чём: я и Сингер немного поболтали о тебе, Сэм. Ты умный, ты умеешь посвящать себя делу, и у тебя есть дар. Но стиль Сингера явно не подходит к твоему уникальному виду магии, поэтому мы решили, что тебе лучше заняться изучением другой отрасли магических знаний.

Сэм моргнул. Возможно, это была самая длинная и самая вежливая последовательность слов, которую он когда-либо слышал от Габриэля, и Сэм понял, что молча сидит с открытым ртом. Габриэль, похоже, подумал, что это показатель того, что в его словах не уловили смысл.

– Я пытаюсь сказать, что Сингеру надоело, что ты взрываешь его хлам, поэтому он отправил тебя сюда, чтобы ты взрывал мой хлам.

– Что?

– Эй, не делай такое выражение лица. Ты нравишься Сингеру, но его стиль преподавания не подходит для твоего дара. 

– Что не так с моим… даром? – смущённо спросил Сэм.

Габриэль хихикнул.

– Всё так, малыш. Тебе просто надо научиться управлять хаосом, а это по моей части.

– Ты что, – пробормотал Сэм, – ты и правда собираешься меня учить?

– Ага! И я клянусь, что очень постараюсь не дразнить тебя. Возможно, подразню, но тебе, наверное, будет не так обидно, если ты будешь знать, что я пытаюсь сдерживаться. 

Габриэль подмигнул Сэму, и это стало последней каплей. Ожидание будущего с Габриэлем на расстоянии вытянутой руки и кипящее внутри Сэма дурацкое влечение к нему были смерти подобны. И предположение, что Дин, скорее всего, ещё был в кровати и раздражающе не стыдился своего неожиданного гомосексуального приключения, а Сэм будет вынужден скрывать свои желания, пробудило в нём гнев. А когда Сэм был в гневе, он обычно принимал плохие решения. 

Возможно, именно поэтому, вместо того чтобы внятно ответить, Сэм бросился вперёд, обеими руками обхватил голову Габриэля и притянул его для мокрого, отчаянного поцелуя. Тот факт, что Габриэль практически сразу начал увлеченно целовать его в ответ не изменил того, что Сэм, похоже, разрушил собственное будущее. Поэтому, отстранившись, Сэм несчастно вздохнул.

– Ну что ж, – мягко проговорил Габриэль, – так будет даже интереснее.

Сэм нахмурился. 

– Интереснее?! Ты так это называешь? Да это же катастрофа!

Габриэль пожал плечами.

– Если твои магические способности не отражают твою сексуальную жизнь, то я остановлюсь на слове «интереснее». Или «сексуальнее», выбирать тебе.

– Ты не рассердился?

– А должен был? Почему?

– Потому что! – затараторил Сэм. – Потому что я твой ученик, и потому что я всё порчу, и потому что у тебя должны появиться дети, и…

– Эй-эй-эй, малыш! Притормози, переведи дыхание!

Сэм спрятал голову в ладонях и сделал, как было сказано. 

– Уф, это кошмар, – пробормотал он в свои ладони.

– Забавно, – произнёс Габриэль. – Я собирался сказать, что это чудесно.

Прежде чем Сэм успел поднять взгляд, его локти оказались сбитыми с коленей и он едва успел вовремя распрямиться, когда на его колени скользнул Габриэль, плавно его оседлав.

– Что ты… – всё, что успел сказать Сэм до того, как Габриэль его поцеловал, глубоко и влажно, заставив все мысли испариться из головы, на смену им пришла приятная эйфория страсти. Когда кожи Сэма касались горячие губы Габриэля, Сэм совсем забывал о том, что он был обречён и что это обязательно принесёт всем много боли. Когда губы Габриэля начали ласкать шею Сэма, он сдался и застонал. 

– Видишь ли, быть Мастером хорошо, потому что я решаю, как тебя обучать, – Габриэль произнёс эти слова около челюсти Сэма. – Например, ты знал, что некоторые виды магии постигаются через секс?

– Эмм… нет, – ответил Сэм, у него сбилось дыхание.

– Ладно. Тогда урок номер один…

***  
Оказалось, что Габриэль становится куда менее надоедливым, когда его можно заткнуть поцелуем. А Сэм, как оказалось, очень хорош в сексуальной магии. Что неудивительно, ведь Габриэль был превосходным учителем в этой области. Но что было действительно удивительно, так это то, что он оказался хорошим учителем и в других предметах. Именно поэтому Сэм закончил своё изучение магии хаоса несколько лет спустя, сравняв с землёй полчище демонских отродий только силой своего разума. Габриэль с уверенностью заявил, что после этого он больше ничему не может научить Сэма. Также он заявил, что это было самое возбуждающее зрелище, которое он когда-либо видел, поэтому Сэм решил не спорить. Даже Дин был поражён, поэтому Сэм подумал, что это достойный способ заработать звание мага. 

Что странно, Габриэль не перестал запрыгивать на Сэма даже тогда, когда уже нечего было изучать в магии через секс. Сэм никогда не задавал про это вопросов, потому что каждый раз казался ему большим, чем то, на что он смел надеяться. Габриэль не был идиотом и не мог не знать о том, что влечение Сэма было далеко не только физическим. Но Габриэль никогда не заводил об этом разговор, а Сэм слишком боялся потерять то, что у них уже было, поэтому не просил большего. 

Поэтому однажды утром Сэм, всё ещё запыхавшийся после очередного потрясающего не связанного с магией секса, практически упал с кровати, когда Габриэль по-простому спросил, не хочет ли он к нему переехать.

– Ну, ты всё равно большую часть времени проводишь здесь, ешь мою еду, спишь в моей кровати, и учёный маг не должен жить за кухнями, – пробормотал он, заставив Сэма резко повернуть к нему голову. 

– Надолго? – спросил Сэм, обрадованный вопросом, но в то же время сбитый с толку. Даже после нескольких лет Габриэль не перестал быть для Сэма сложной загадкой.

– Надолго? Ну… пока ты будешь меня терпеть, наверное.

– А тебе не нужно будет когда-нибудь вернуться домой?

Из-за удивления лицо Габриэля ничего не выражало, когда он уставился на Сэма.

– Я уже дома, – медленно проговорил он.

– Нет, я имею в виду домой – на твои земли. Выполнять обязанности лорда и всё такое?

Губы Габриэля расплылись в улыбке, хотя он всё ещё продолжал хмуриться в замешательстве.

– И что это за «обязанности и всё такое»?

– Не знаю, – Сэм пожал плечами. – Присматривать за своей собственностью, руководить делами… жениться, наделать наследников, что-то в этом духе.

– Ох, ты такой невежда, – Габриэль фыркнул, и Сэм был обижен целых две секунды, потому что именно столько времени ушло у Габриэля, чтобы снова повалить его на кровать. – Ты идиот, – прошептал Габриэль около груди Сэма. 

– Это так заводит, – слабо отреагировал Сэм, несмотря на то, что внимание Габриэля действительно снова его возбуждало.

– Просто говорю как есть, малыш. Ты ни черта не смыслишь в обязанностях лордов, – Габриэль вздохнул, потом сел и широко, довольно улыбнулся. – Моими землями управляют распорядители. Единственное, для чего я мог бы завести детей – чтобы их до невозможности разбаловать. У меня полно младших братьев и сестёр, поверь мне, нет вероятности, что семейные владения попадут в чужие руки, если я неожиданно умру. 

Сэм моргнул, его рот беззвучно открывался и закрывался, когда он пытался воспринять всю новую информацию.

– Но… король…

– Король не может решать, как мне жить. Да, я член суда, но поскольку я выбрал профессию вместо того, чтобы просто сидеть на заднице, я не должен целовать его королевский зад, чтобы в моей казне было золото, – Габриэль ухмыльнулся. – Что касается брака, – продолжил он, – я не уверен, к чему мы с тобой придём, но если ты согласен, я знаю парочку друидов, которым наплевать, что эти чванливые старые священники говорят про супружество, святость и чёртовы идеалы продолжения рода. 

У Сэма захватило дух, он сел, и его трясло от неожиданной, безумной надежды. 

– Ты… ты только что попросил меня выйти за тебя замуж?

– Если ты не против последовать закону земель, а не закону короля, тогда да, я попросил, – впервые Габриэль казался неуверенным и попытался отвернуться, но Сэм обеими руками обхватил его голову. 

– Я не против. Боги, я совсем не против, – выдохнул Сэм и притянул Габриэля для поцелуя, наконец-то позволив себе передать через этот поцелуй, не сдерживая ни капли, всю отчаянную любовь к этому мужчине. Когда они всё-таки отстранились, Сэм позволил себе на мгновение бездумно насладиться тем, что Габриэль практически окосел от удовольствия. 

– Значит, это «да»?

– Я бы сказал «да», если бы ты спросил меня в день нашей встречи.

– Чёрт возьми, малыш. Похоже, мы оба идиоты, – сказал Габриэль, и Сэм рассмеялся.


End file.
